


Letter of the Day

by draculard



Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, bestiality i guess, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: You and Big Bird finally get some time alone.
Relationships: Big Bird (Sesame Street)/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 18





	Letter of the Day

“More,” Big Bird moaned. “Oh, Y/N! More!”

You ran your hands down his round yellow belly to the spot where his legs split. His arousal was glistening on his thighs, giving off a heady scent that twisted its way into your nostrils and made your cock twitch.

“Spread ‘em for me,” you said. You lowered your head to Big Bird’s thigh, sucking a bright pink welt onto his skin. Gasping needly, he spread his legs and used his hands to part the feathers between his legs, revealing his cloaca. The hole was gaping open and soaking wet. You watched it twitch with need.

“Oh,” you breathed, “you got yourself prepared for me, you slut.”

Big Bird’s hooded eyes met yours, his pupils dilated. “Prepared,” he said. “Like the letter of the day, P.”

You leaned forward, mouthing kisses up Big Bird’s thigh and getting closer and closer to his twitching hole. “You know what else starts with P?” you whispered. 

He shifted beneath you, his thighs opening wide. His hips bucked up against you, bringing your lips into contact with his cloaca.

“Penetration,” you said.


End file.
